legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America (Classic)
Captain America (Classic) is a variation of Captain America as he appears in Avengers Assemble and Comics. Appearances in Story Captain America is first seen helping Mr. Fantastic near Baxter Building, which was, at the time, invaded by the villain Doctor Octopus. They are later joined by the superhero Spider-Man, who accompanies them. The three heroes succeed in defeating Doctor Octopus, but, unfortunately, the cosmic brick was stolen by the Green Goblin. Later when Captain America accompanies Iron-Man to Stark Tower they find that the entire place is hacked including Jarvis. They later find that it is Aldrich Killian and Mandarin who had broken into the system. Iron Man promptly fixes the system restoring the system. Meanwhile, Aldrich and Mandarin escape with the power core but are defeated by Captain America and Iron Man before being able to return. Afterward, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Human Torch reach the H.Y.D.R.A base which is located in theEmpire State Building. There Loki and Red Skull manage to defeat Black Widow as well as Hawkeye. However, Captain America appears just in time to aid Human Torch in his battle; they manage to defeat Red Skull. Following this event, Human Torch and Captain America leave to meet up with Wolverine as well as Thor in order to face Loki in Asgard. The team arrives at Bifrost Bridge and quickly learn that Loki is aided by Frost Giants. They end up having to fight Loki's Destroyer armor while Loki escapes leaving the Tesseract. Captain America continues his journey and teams with Thing in order to head towards Magneto. Black Widow helps transport them to the island, where Captain America and Thing could find Magneto and his army. Later,Storm arrives to help the team defeat Rhino and Mystique, who was disguised as Magneto. The real Magneto escapes but the heroes manage to sneak away with him. The team is then joined by Spider-Man to help fight Doctor Doom and Loki. They defeat Dr. Doom but Loki reveals his true plans of releasing Galactus upon Earth. With no choice left Nick Fury assembles a team of villains and heroes in order to defeat the upcoming threat. Abilities *Captain America (Classic) can use basic and advanced melee attacks using his shield. *Captain America (Classic) can use his shield to redirect oncoming blasts. *Captain America (Classic) can use his shield for protection *Captain America (Classic) has the exclusive ability to access certain slots. *Captain America (Classic) can use his shield to put out fires. Unlocking Complete the bonus level The Brick Apple to unlock Captain America (Classic). Sets *Captain America vs. Hydra Trivia *Captain America (Classic) is nearly identical to the original variation except for the overall lighter color scheme. *Captain America (Classic) can be unlocked with the cheat codes. Gallery Captain America is classic.jpg|Captain America (Classic) in LEGO Marvel Superheroes Classic_Cap.png|Captain America (classic) in Lego marvel avengers CaptainAmericaClassic.png|Classic Captain America in LEGO Marvel's Avengers Category:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Index Category:Captain America Characters Category:Acrobat Category:Shield ability Category:Use shield switches Category:Marvel Category:Charicter Category:Physical characters Category:Classic characters